Deadrise/Issue 7
This is the first issue of Volume Two: Doomed To Fall. ---- Floyd stood there, with his gun still aimed at Duncan's head, despite the fact he just shot him. It was silent. Then crying were heard, as Jake ran over to his mother's dead corpse. "MOM! Please no! Mom!!" Jake cried, as he shook his mother's corpse, trying to 'wake her up'. "Sh-she's dead, Jake... I'm sorry, but... she's not coming back." Rob said, in hope of comforting Jake a little. It didn't work. "NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" he screamed in Rob's face, with tears running down his face. He continued to shake his mother's body. "Jak-" "Stop," Miles put a hand on Rob's shoulder. "Just let him mourn." Rob nodded, and looked around. "Where's Corey?" he asked the doctor, Ahmed. "As soon as he saw Duncan come in he ran out that back door." Ahmed said, pointing at the back door. "For fucks sake, Corey..." Rob said to himself, running out the back door to look for him. There was no one there. "Shit." Rob shaked his head. "Ahmed, Randy was shot in the stomach, can you have a look?" "Yes, bring him in. Lay him on that table, I'll do my best." Ahmed said, and started laying down some towels on a table. Rob ran out to get Randy, who was still alive, next to Shaun. "Rob! How'd it go? Is everyone ok?" Shaun asked Rob. "No time to chat, we gotta get Randy inside, ASAP." Rob said, while taking one of Randy's arms, while Shaun took the other. "ARRGH.." Randy moaned. "You'll be okay, Randy. Ahmed will fix you up." Rob said to him. Rob and Shaun took Randy inside, where they laid down Randy on the table. "I like to work in privacy." Ahmed said, raising one of his eyebrows. "Yeah, sorry." Rob and Shaun went back where Floyd and Miles were carrying Duncan's body. "Where are you taking him?" Shaun asked. "Outside." Floyd said, emotionless. "We're gonna burn his body. We're gonna have a proper burial for Linda." Miles said in more detail. Rob nodded, as he sat down on a nearby chair and exhaled heavily. Shaun sat down next to him. "So, Rob... I was just..." Shaun started. Rob gave Shaun a questioning look. "I was wondering if I'm forgiven, for... you know... The deal and all that." Shaun said unsure. "Look. You fucked up, there's no doubt about it. But, its over now. Duncan, and most of those bandits are dead. So, at least on my behalf, you're forgiven." Rob said, as he patted Shaun on the shoulder. "Thanks, Rob. You're a good guy." Shaun gratefully said. Rob smiled, and got up from the chair, and walked over to the back door and looked outside. Floyd were pouring gasoline on Duncan's body. Miles stepped back, as Floyd lit a match and threw it on the corpse. A flame spread over Duncan's body in seconds. Miles walked back inside, while Floyd still watched the body burn. "I'd leave him alone for now. They got history, you know." Miles said to Rob, before he walked back inside. Floyd still stood there, watching the corpse burn to the ground, as he clenched his fists. ---- TWO MONTHS LATER, SEPTEMBER Jake sat by his mother's grave, an improvised cross made out of planks, with flowers in front of it. He sat on his knees in front of it, quietly sobbing. Michelle, a new woman in the group with eucalypus green eyes and brown hair, came over to him. "Jake, you wanna come inside?" Michelle said as she sat down next to him. "Yeah." Jake said in a sad tone, as he stood up and wiped his tears. Michelle offered Jake her hand, in which he accepted, and they walked inside. As they entered the building, Jake let go of Michelle's hand, and walked off into another room. "Still not over it, huh?" Rob asked in a compassionate tone. "No. Poor boy... to get his mom taken away from him like that. And at this age..." Michelle said, looking at Jake sitting and drawing at a table with an unhappy expression. "Yeah... it was pretty grotesque seeing it happen. Anyway, I'm glad you joined us, Michelle. You take care of the kid like no one ever could." Rob smiled. "Thanks, Rob. I'm glad I joined too. No telling how I woulda ended up out there alone..." Michelle said, looking out the glass windows to the parking lot. "Hey, Rob, we could use your help outside." Randy came walking in, with a hammer in his hand. "Sure thing. What do you need?" "I'm just gettin' some nails. Take this hammer and help us with the walls. We're gettin' close to finishing." Randy said, handing the hammer to Rob. Randy grabbed the handle of a big bucket of nails, and walked out with Rob. Floyd, Shaun and Miles were seen working on walls securing parts of the parking lot. The walls were made of some turned cars and improvised boards and debris. "Damn. Got some good work done, here." Rob said, looking over the walls. Floyd climbed down from the ladder he was working from, and wiped his forehead for sweat with his back hand. "Yeah, we should be done pretty soon. We just gotta put some hard work into it." Floyd said, grabbing a bottle of water. "Look. You take a break, I'll take it from here for you." Rob said, as Floyd took a sip. "Alright, thanks, man." Floyd said, and walked inside. Rob grabbed some nails, climbed the ladder, and started hammering. "Why are we even doing this?" Miles asked Shaun and Rob. "What do you mean?" Shaun asked. "I mean... we live at a grocery store. This is a main target for thieves and bandits. We're never safe, even with these walls." Miles said, as he stopped hammering. "We'll manage. If anyone messes with us, they will regret it." Rob said, while still hammering the wall. "Yeah... just trying to take caution." Just then, a car could be heard driving towards the parking lot. Rob peeked up from the wall. A red van parked in the middle of the lot. Some people started exiting the vehicle. "Shit!" Rob whispered, as he hid from their sight. "Who is it?" Shaun asked. "I don't know... two men and a woman, that's all I saw before I ducked away." "Fuck... are they armed?" Miles asked quietly. Rob peeked another time. This time it was four men, one woman, and another person wearing a hood. "Yeah, one with an assault rife, one with a shotgun, one with a rifle. The rest have pistols." "Shaun, go get Floyd!" Miles whispered to Shaun. Shaun nodded, and sneaked inside. As the group approached the walls, Rob braced himself, took the pistol out of his holster, and aimed at the group. "Stop!" Rob commanded. A guy in a military jacket with the assault rifle, got surprised by the sudden calling. "Who are you? What do you want?" "I'm Barry Palmer. Ex-military. This is my group. We went here to find food, but it seems like you folks already claimed the place?" "Yes, we also have a group living here. We have kids too." Floyd ran out of the store, and stood by the gate. "Well, we don't wanna cause any harm. We're not bad people. Let me introduce you to my fellow group members," Barry said, lowering his gun. "This girl is Faith Wil-" Barry began. "I can introduce myself, thank you." Faith said in a determined tone. "Tough girl." Barry mockingly said. "I'm Faith Williams. I used to be a nurse. I'm good with knives." Faith said. "Oh stop bragging." a guy with glasses and long, light-orange hair said. "Well, I'm Wesley Jones. Or just Wes. And that guy in the tie is Dorian Hughes. Business guy." Wes said and pointed his thumb at an Indian man with a grey jacket and a tie. "And I'm Carlo Ramirez. I was a spanish teacher before all this started." a Hispanic man with a mustache said. "What about that guy?" Floyd said and pointed at the modest person with the hood, who stood behind the group. "Oh, yeah, introduce yourself too, Corey." Barry said to the person. "Wait..." Rob started. The person took off his hood. It was Corey Peterson. Credits *Robert Erickson *Floyd Gibson *Shaun *Miles *Randy *Michelle *Jake *Ahmed *Duncan (Corpse) *Linda (Corpse) *Barry Palmer *Faith Williams *Wesley Jones *Dorian Hughes *Carlo Ramirez *Corey Peterson Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Ahmed *First appearance of Michelle *First appearance of Barry Palmer *First appearance of Faith Williams *First appearance of Wesley Jones *First appearance of Dorian Hughes *First appearance of Carlo Ramirez Previous Issue: Issue 6 Next Issue: Issue 8 Category:Deadrise Category:Issues Category:Razor Category:Deadrise Issues